


the inner worlds

by biblically_accurate_angel



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: an inner thought process i guess, but it will have a ton of fun among us headcanons because i refuse to listen to canon lore, dont expect any actual story, if you really want you can read this but its not a real fic, its simply a place for me to put down notes for a fic i want to write in the future, this is a placeholder fic!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblically_accurate_angel/pseuds/biblically_accurate_angel
Summary: placeholder fic for worldbuilding— working on something im planning on writing in the future because i want to do something really bigpossibly a horror fic 👁👄👁
Kudos: 3





	1. introductions

congrats, you’ve found my fic notes!!! my headcanons will be based on [this tumblr post](https://biblicaaly-accurate-angel.tumblr.com/post/631655854111850496/among-us-shit-that-i-like-to-imagine)

im thinking of a romance possibly, though i want to focus more on the imposters abilities, along with mira being the literal most evil corporation to exist (im thinking bondrewd sovereign of dawn type shit here).

im dropping almost ALL canon lore. im not following a single bit of it. 

most likely ill put body horror, a lot of it, especially with my headcanon of what the crewmates are. it will most likely be very messy.

im not sure if everyone will have gender neutral pronouns or not yet. while they literally dont have a concept of gender, i dont think that would mean they cant call eachother gendered pronouns, they just dont assign genders to them. 

with that thought though, i think im going to have the characters constantly switching pronouns depending on what situation they are in and what’s happening at that time, which will be very confusing, but also sounds fun

im 100% going to use my space knowledge in this!!! be prepared for long paragraphs about neutron stars and supernovas, along with maybe just maybe something to do with mira :)

might drop a bunch of video links in the description from time to time about the space facts i put in the fic, although they wont be formatted because i dont feel like using easybib or something for a youtube video

i will definitely bullshit some things, and absolutely break some laws of physics, might even have some cosmic horror in there to fuck around with

will it be gay?? well its definitely not straight, as with no gender to speak of, along with no sexes (wELL ACTUALLY 👀), i assume that yes technically because its same gender/sex attraction it is gay lol

not sure if i will put art in here, it would be an awesome art project if i did tho

might end the notes for right now, i have class in 3 minutes 💗 if you read all of this, thanks ig you madlad


	2. specific character notes: white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white

not sure how to write white. they will be the main character probably, and will probably have a romantic interest 

not sure if they should be imposter or crewmate though?? probably a crewmate but id love to see them as an imposter.

ive already sort of formulated a background for them:

codenamed agaric by hq, android # 45471C (chosen bc it kinda looks like the word “agaric”). white suit *weight 30, titanium lining, specialty in combat and engineering. certified for suit repairs, uncertified for oxygen tank repairs, uncertified in medical but is competent enough to do small repairs. 

agaric is a tall and broad build, standing full height at 4’1 and weighing 120 pounds. no special add-ons have been bought, all natural weight. no _known_ extreme mutations as of yet, besides the odd ability to see color. 

chosen hat is a red mushroom cap with large white spots. occasionally that will be switched out with cat ears or ram horns. special identifying patches are sewn onto their pants by hand. every so often more are added on. there are a few on the shirt as well.

special attributes include: extreme flexibility, good hand-eye coordination, can pick out colors from one another with incredible ease.

lesser attributes include: clumsiness, empathy towards inanimate objects, sensitivity to loud noises, terrible memory, heat sensitivity, lack of empathy towards fellow crewmates, problems with authority.

_*(“weight” will be explained in the fic. weight = level aka experience level with how long they’ve been working with mira. it goes up every few months. the highest so far recorded is 180.)_

agaric is known to pick fights with authority, but their incredible leadership has landed them a job as a ship captain. they’ve had the position for a year.

ok now gonna stop the serious stuff, lets get into the fun stuff.

agaric is very good at sneaking things in and out of trips where they arent permitted (scraps of fabric, paints, stuffed animals for younger crewmates, etc). they’re a commie and own stolen copies of carl marx from a black market. 

idk if yall have noticed but im a commie and theres no way im not gonna incorporate “eat the rich” into a fic❤️

ill add more to white once i figure out more, rn im tired so toodles


End file.
